beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
River Cozart
Biography Early Life Born as Rivera Mia Antonelle Cozart (but preferred as 'River' Cozart) she was born in Florence, Italy and is the oldest child and only daughter to Nathaniel and Sienna Cozart‒‒both infamous Aurors and both pure-bloods. She was raised in the family home, watching her parents teach her charms and light magic, as well as the differences between some of the pure-blood families the wizarding world had to offer‒‒like the Lestrange's and the Malfoy's‒‒she was totally opposite to them, believing muggles and mudbloods to be interesting and curious people. She was raised around a world of magic, charms and music, and by the time she turned 10 years old and her time at Hogwarts began, River had a younger sibling‒‒a brother named Raheem‒‒who was 2 years younger than herself. Hogwarts Years First Year Upon the arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Italian born and raised female had become friends with non other than the infamous Harry Potter and his two companions‒‒muggleborn Hermione Granger, and pure-blood wizard Ronald Weasley. Stood in the Great Hall with all other students that were in exactly the same situation as herself, her eyes were alert to the surroundings of the magnificent room and her ears pricked at the mention of her name for the Sorting Hat. Stepping forward, it had taken only a simple matter of second's for River to be placed into the house of Hufflepuff‒‒causing the room to break out into a uproar of victorious cheers as they recieved another house member. Welcomed almost instantly, it had taken only moments for the girl to feel comfortable in her surroundings; everybody was relatively friendly. The end of the Sorting Ceremony approached and the feast's had began. Within the weeks that followed her first year, River had collected and gathered a firm and strong group of friends from both her own housing and Gryffindor and Ravenclaw‒‒alike most students, she did not reconcile with the Slytherin students‒‒their harsh natures was something she couldn't stand. Unlike most, she was not afraid of them and a majority of the time would end up throwing a few hexes here and there if Slytherin's had attacked other students. It was only months later that the end of her first year approached and she returned home for the summer break with endless letters and tales to and from her friend's. Second Year Returning back to Hogwarts, 2 months later for her second year, it was then that River got into a confrontation with four Slytherin student's‒‒Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Blaise Zabini. She had caught them tormenting and taunting one of the new first year's, and as per usual had warned them all to leave them alone, before eventually having to hex every single one of them. Three of them had backed down but Theodore however, had not. With his three companion's having skulked away from the scene, it had been he who had warned the girl about who she was messing with. And it was her second year that she had made her first enemy‒‒despite the fact he had tried to scare her, it had failed all the same. In the Spring term of her second year, she met a Hufflepuff student in the year above herself‒‒Cedric Diggory. It had only taken the two a few weeks to grow close, and it wasn't long before the dating rumours were flying haywire across Hogwarts school‒‒causing most of the girls to grow envious of the Hufflepuff female. Third Year In her 3rd year, River joined Hufflepuff's Quidditch team as a Chaser, excelling well in the position as well in the sport, despite being one of the youngest members of the team. By this time in her education her personality had shone through‒‒she was a fiesty person, with a heart for adventure and mischief. Although at times she could be sneaky, she was incredibly talented in Potion making and Charm production's, as was she generally exceptionally intelligent and intellectual. She picked the subjects of Charms, Potion's, Ancient Runes and History of Magic eventually‒‒excelling well in all, but mainly in Charms. In her 3rd year also, in the Winter term at Hogwarts School, two days before Christmas‒‒it was that year she was staying in the school halls as her parents had travelled away from her home‒‒that she and Cedric had then become an official item causing the rumours across the school to become the truth between herself and her fellow Hufflepuff housemate. On Christmas Day, however, River recieved the sudden yet tragic news of the death of her father‒‒supposedly the cause was unknown but she knew there was more to it than what Dumbledore was stating to both her and her distressed younger brother. Fourth Year It was this year that her life in Hogwarts was about to take a drastic turn‒‒and not exactly for the better. The Triwizard Tournament was being hosted at Hogwarts that year. Three school's would come together for an event of battle, winning‒‒and of course, the Yule Ball‒‒that most boys apart from a mere few were totally dreading. She and Cedric were still an item; people had accepted it, and people seemed to like it. When the Hufflepuff male was selected as a could be champion for the Tournament, River and her friend's (including Hannah Abbott) had supported Cedric completely. When Harry's name was pulled out of the cup, unlike most people, River did not turn her back on her old friend, although they were not so close, she didn't turn her back on him, and it led to arguments with a few of her closest friends, though some were understanding. When the mention of the Yule Ball popped up as topic of conversation‒‒and even though Cho Chang wanted to go to the ball with Cedric, strangely enough, she ended up with a Ravenclaw named Rodger Davies; River went with Cedric as her date‒‒and they went with a group of friends. On the morning of the final challenge of the Tournament, River, Cedric, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Lavender and Romilda had all been down by the Black Lake before venturing to the location of the so called hexed maze, saying the good luck, good fortune messages before all the four champions had entered into the maze, that a silence so harsh fell across the crowds. It felt like hours before somebody had emerged‒‒Harry. The cheering had began but at the scream from Beaxbaton's, Fleur Delacour, the atmosphere had changed; especially when her eyes caught sight of Cedric's father running forward‒‒and it was then she learned the truth. Cedric was dead. Fifth Year The beginning of her fifth year was a mere quiet blur for the Hufflepuff student. People passed continous condolences and apologies about the loss of Cedric‒‒River shyed away from her friends, and other people in the school as the messages and comments continued‒‒until she learnt the truth as to how Cedric had died; murder. By none other than the Dark Lord himself. It was the very thought of that, which made the girl shudder to the bone; but question also‒‒what had happened to the Port Key that was meant to be the trophy? He could still be alive potentially, if it had not been bewitched, hexed or charmed. Eventually, by the time the Summer term at Hogwart's broke out, thankfully the brunette was back to her own self. She had, over the time of her loss, grown close to Luna Lovegood, and Cho Chang‒‒despite Chang having a rumoured crush on her departed boyfriend. River was named as a Hufflepuff Prefect two weeks before summer break began and during the weeks away from school parted time between her home and the Diggory's family. Two weeks before school resumed, she learned the truth about her father's death, which eventually had infuriated the young girl‒‒murdered, by none other than Theodore Nott's mother. Sixth Year Returning to Hogwart's in her sixth year, River had become more focused on completing her education and all of her exams as well as realizing her future career‒‒Quidditch. Despite her parent's being Auror's and in totally different career industries, the oldest of the Cozart children had realized Quidditch had become a passion, something that influenced and inspired her. Eventually, she became the Hufflepuff's captain having workeed up the triangle and each Captain having graduated from Hogwart's, the title had been passed onto herself. However, despite the fact she was excelling in all subject's still, she was bent on one thing‒‒Thedore. His mother had killed her father; but what for, exactly? What was the reason the Slytherin's mother had destroyed her family. On Halloween eve in her 6th year at the castle, confrontation broke out between the Hufflepuff Prefect and the Slytherin male and his three friends once more‒‒this time they were later joined by Marcus Flint and Draco Malfoy. Eventually ending up in a wand duel, the stubborn Hufflepuff had refused to back down; resulting in the world blood-traitor being hexed into the side of her face‒‒in a diagonal shape across her left eye. Seventh Year The final year for River resulted of the trialling of Theodore's mother for her father's killing, exams and the Second Wizarding War. At this point her brother was in his 5th year at Hogwart's and was too young to help in the war, therefore had been sent home to their mother in Italy. Volunteering to stay behind with Luna, Cho and the others, River protected the castle and kept it safe just like any of the others would do until each of the protection charms were broken and the death eater's were unleashed easily into the grounds of school, obliterating every student, Professor and thing that went up against them‒‒which resulted in a lot of fatalities, including Ron's elder brother and George's twin, Fred Weasley. Along the way River lost countless friends, and recieved countless injuries before the bloody battles finally ended and Voldemort had finally lost the longest battle he could have counted for. Later on life Graduating eventually from Hogwarts with exceptionally excellent grades, River had ventured away from her home in Italy, permanently residing in France, as Chaser for the French Quidditch team‒‒Quiberon Quafflepunchers‒‒she eventually married an ex-student from Hogwarts school and went on to have four children‒‒Nathan (based on her father's name, Nathaniel) whom was the oldest, Xavier, who was the second oldest child, Daniel, who was the third and second youngest, and finally their little sister, Tanya-Louise‒‒the youngest of the children that River had. Trivia Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Purebloods